I Thought What We Had Was Love
by 143Reno
Summary: After finally reuniting with her twin sister, Demetria had no idea what was in store for her future in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. JasperXOC
1. Moving Day

_Bells,_

_Mom and Phil are moving around a lot again. It's been getting harder and harder to keep up with them; I can't deal with moving to yet another school district. How's life been with dad? We miss you a lot here. It's just not the same without you…_

_Demetria_

* * *

><p><em>Bells,<em>

_They're at it yet again. We just left Arizona for the fourth time in the last two months…moving over to Chicago for the rest of the month—I don't really understand it either, Phil's not even that good when you really pay attention. Whatever, it makes mom happy. She's been really happy lately, it's nice to see. Still missing you…I don't feel like myself when I'm not around you. Love you lots._

_Demetria_

* * *

><p><em>Bells,<em>

_I know it's been a while since I've written…but you haven't responded too quickly either. I can't deal with moving around again, Mom's moving to Jacksonville, Florida…and I don't want to go. I've been separated from you for too long. I told her this morning that I'm coming to Forks to live with you and dad. Make sure you spread the word; I know dad doesn't really like surprises all that much. I'll be there by Friday. See you then…lots of love._

_Demetria_

* * *

><p>None of us liked to do things spontaneously…it was just in the Swan's genetic makeup. If it were my choice, I would have given them a month—even a year's notice of my coming, but I wasn't lucky enough to have that kind of time. Mom and Phil were planning on leaving for Jacksonville this weekend, and this time I wouldn't be going with them.<p>

"Honey, you'll love Jacksonville! The sun is always shining and the weather is always moderately warm—I know how much you love wearing dresses! Come on, show a little spirit." Mom had said to me. I just stared at her over my reading glasses and after a moment of silence I gently placed my book down, removed my glasses, and placed an impatient hand over the bridge of my nose.

"Mom…whether I'll love the weather or not, I can't keep doing this. What? We're going to 'settle down' in Jacksonville for a month before you and Phil decide to pack up and move onto yet _another _state? It's not good for someone as young as me to be constantly moving, I haven't been able to keep a solid set of friends yet, which is why moving hasn't been too horrible. I miss Bella and dad, and I think it would be best for you and Phil to have a little bit of alone time to really get a hold of his baseball career. I'm going to go live in Forks for a while…I think it would be good for me." I said with a sad smile.

I had never seen my mother look more heart-broken in my entire life. She looked as if I just ran her over with a truck or told her that her kitten was just eaten by a rabid dog.

"You mean…you want to leave me and Phil…alone?" she asked. I sighed deeply and just nodded my head.

"I think it would be good for you guys…get a little bit of bonding time in. For you, it's always been about the kids—once Bella left to go live with dad, it was all about me. When she was here, it was about the two of us. We're a lot older now, going to be seniors in high school; we can basically take care of ourselves. Dad's so easy-going; we'll be able to manage. It's not like we share a room at dads anymore, remember he built me a spare? We can manage. I think it'll be best for all of us." I said. I plastered my biggest smile across my face to show her I was serious and she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Alright, if this is what you really want. I'll give Charlie a call tonight and let him know you're coming. He'll be thrilled to have his two book-ends under the same roof again." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>So that's how I ended up here, on this plane, over to gloomy old Forks, Washington. I was never one who particularly enjoyed rainy weather, but if it meant I didn't have to move around the globe all the time and I could be reunited with my sister again…it was a sacrifice I was more than willing to make.<p>

Experts have always said it's unhealthy to keep twins separated for too long, and believe me I've been feeling the effects of that. Bella and I had been separated for more than a year—I didn't even get to go see her in the hospital when she fell down two flights of stairs and then out of a window! This information really didn't surprise me of course, we Swans were physically inept. We used to call each other every night but after a while, we just stopped. I know that she had become involved with some guy, but she didn't really feed me too many details about him—I looked forward to finally meeting him.

I stepped off of the plane and smiled immediately when I saw my dad standing there in his usual police uniform holding a sign that said "**SWAN**". I walked over to him, wheeling my suitcase, and when he saw me his entire face lit up.

"Hi dad. Is the sign really necessary?" I asked with a laugh. He looked down and suddenly looked embarrassed and threw the sign away before wrapping me into a hug.

"Hey there, Demi. It's good to see you again." He said. We stood there for a couple more seconds before pulling away. "You get bigger every time I see you."

"That's because you used to only see me once or twice a year, dad. Now you're going to be graced with my wonderful presence every day!" I said with a smile. He led me over to the cruiser and put my suitcase in the trunk. As we drove through the tiny town, I could see a lot of people pointing at me in the passenger's seat with a lot of excited expressions. I wasn't able to come visit last year at all or the year before that, when Bella had initially moved here. Looks like I was going to be the new talk of the town.

We pulled up to the small white house and a huge grin shot across my face as I spotted my twin non-chalantly waiting on the porch for me arrival. I didn't even let the car come to a complete stop before I leapt out of the seat and into Bella's arms. The funny thing was that even though I was Bella's twin…we looked nothing alike. I was older than her by about three minutes and looked the very opposite of her. We had the same nose and the same ears, but I had long blonde hair—contrary to her long brown hair. I also had bright blue eyes—contrary to her dark brown eyes. She also had slightly bigger teeth than me, though our lips were pretty similar. We were the same exact height and had the same body type, though luckily for me I was blessed with the bigger chest.

"Oh my god, Demetria, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I haven't been myself since we've been apart, oh my god!" she yelled as she hugged me tighter. I smiled and laughed into her hair. Unlike most twins, we never fought. She was the best friend I could ever ask for.

"Bells, you have no idea what I've been going through without you there for moral support. Mom and Phil constantly on the move, I felt like I was always alone. Then you stopped calling…" I trailed off. She looked a bit guilty and bit her lip. Before she could respond, Charlie walked up behind us with my suitcase and ushered us inside.

"Girls move it into the house, it's freezing out here and looks like it's going to rain any second." He said this while nervously looking over Bella, who was in nothing but shorts and a tank.

"Good call, dad. When's lunch?" I said as I leapt through the front door. He and Bella just chuckled knowing my appetite. I was ALWAYS hungry.

"I have no idea how you've managed to stay so thin for so long, Demi—I feel like you're always eating!" Charlie said in response. That was another thing about Bella and I, we always, always referred to dad as Charlie…just not to his face.

"Because I'm _always _hungry! Also, Bells, when do I get to start school? Do you know?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"I guess you could start on Monday, that's what I did. I moved here and went to school immediately. The only thing they make you do is get every teacher to sign a piece of paper you need to return at the end of the day. No biggie." She said while she took a bite out of an apple. I shrugged in response.

I figured everything would have been easier now that I was in a stable environment, reunited with my twin sister. If I had just remained in Arizona and moved to Jacksonville with mom and Phil…everything would have been alright. Thought I can't really say I regret much. No…I don't regret any of it. I just didn't know the backward flips I was going to experience after my first day of school on Monday. Bella decided to introduce me to her boyfriend during lunch, along with the rest of his family—the Cullens. If I had known what she'd gotten herself wrapped into…I would have run away, screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! so this is the first installment of my lengthy Jasper saga! I'm so glad I figured out how to insert lines between thoughts, that makes everything so much easier!**

**As any other author would say, R&R (Read and Review!) otherwise I'm really going to have no motivation to continue this. The whole reason i started is because I loved the books and I was the only person in my town to really know about them and so I was a little obsessed (I read them a REALLY long time ago) and then when the movies started to come out, I was really offput and I hated everything about how much everyone "loved Twilight"...until I finally gave in and watched the movies myself. I love everything about them..except Kristen Stewart, she's not the best actress and Bella was NOT that awkward! Ah well, so my love rekindled except this time, for Jasper. Wewp! So, I hope you all continue on this little adventure with me! ^_^**


	2. The Beginning

I walked up the small flight of stairs and into my old bedroom. It smelled a bit musty and the walls were plain since it had been so long since my last visit, but I couldn't help but smile to myself. It was nearly exactly the way I left it. I threw my suitcase on the twin-sized bed and began to settle in. After about a half hour's work, my clothes were neatly folded in the dresser drawers and hung up in the closet. The shelves were dusted and the mirror was freshly wiped down so I could actually see myself in its reflection. The last step to making this room truly look like home would be to add pictures and posters, but I needed to invest in a decent camera before I could jump on that bandwagon.

"You haven't even been here for more than two hours and you're already settled in? You really don't like to waste time." Bella said as she gazed around my room in astonishment. She smiled to herself as she moved her hand along the clothes hanging in the closet. "Awesome, I get to steal some of your wardrobe now, too."

"Oh please, YOU wear something COLORFUL? As if that would ever happen!" I said as I threw a shoe in her direction. She glared at me but shrugged it off.

"Just for a heads up I'm going to be driving us tomorrow in my trusty red monster you see parked in the driveway." Bella said. I looked out the window and saw it sitting there, covered in wet raindrops. I smiled at her.

"I would love nothing more than to be seen with that metal monster. You know I've never been one for flashy cars." I said. We smiled at each other once more before we heard Charlie holler for us downstairs.

"Hey, I've just been called down to the station, stay here and don't do anything reckless. I repeat: **DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID.**" He yelled. His voice was more stern than usual, he figured the dynamic duo would probably get ourselves killed somehow…he probably wasn't too far off the mark either.

"We'll be fine!" Bella and I yelled in unison. As the front door shut, Bella turned to me and smiled nervously.

"I should uh…probably throw you a heads up about tomorrow. I plan on introducing you to my boyfriend, Edward, and his family during school tomorrow. You might be a bit taken aback at first—they're all really beautiful when you first look at them—but it's alright, you'll get used to it. Just…don't be nervous. And try your best not to blush, I know that's kind of your thing…" she trailed off. If it were possible, steam would have been rushing out of my ears; if there's one thing I really can't stand, it's when people point out how easily I turn red.

"Yeah, well sorry that's out of my control. If they're all good looking and are going to be staring at me, that's kind of a given." I said angrily. She just shrugged again and went to go downstairs. "Wait, Bella," I said, "is there anything else I should know about school tomorrow? I'm kind of nervous." I said while moving my side-bang over my eyes. I could see her smile through my hair and she just shook her head.

"Nope, you're probably going to be the talk of the town for a while though." She said. I sighed deeply, I wasn't ready for this.

* * *

><p>The red-metal monster pulled into the nearest parking spot and Bella stared at me as I deep-breathed in the passenger seat.<p>

"ALRIGHT! I GOT THIS! IT'S JUST HIGH SCHOOL RIGHT? NO BIG DEAL! I CAN _DO _THIS!" I yelled triumphantly more-so to myself than anyone else. Bella stared at me like I was psychotic and I just stuck my tongue out at her. "Hey, you would be giving yourself a pep-talk too if this was the first time you were going to a new school…and actually staying at it." I said. She shrugged yet again, that was also us Swans loved to do—it was the easiest way to respond to anything.

We stepped out of the truck and luckily for us, it wasn't quite raining yet. It was a little misty, but a hood wasn't necessary. I let my long, blonde hair trail behind me as I followed Bella into the administration office. People had already begun staring at me so I kept my head down and my eyes on the ground to avoid blushing as much as possible. We walked right up to the desk and I cleared my throat lightly to get the stocky woman's attention.

"Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" she asked with a fake smile plastered to her face. How transparent could you be?

"Hi, my name is Demetria Swan…I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule and whatever else I need to start the year out." I said with a genuine smile on my face. Unlike Bella, I was naturally a people person.

The woman ruffled through a couple of desk drawers for a couple of seconds before handing me a manila envelope full of paperwork.

"Get your teachers to sign this slip and hand it back to me at the end of the day. Have a great day, and best of luck!" she said. I smiled at her again and exited the building with Bella close on my heels.

"So, what do you have? Is there anything with me? I finished most of my necessary credits last year, but we might have things together still." Bella said. I checked the paper and sighed, I really hated the subjects people forced us to take. I didn't feel like saying it all out loud so I just handed the paper over to her. She looked pleased and handed it back.

"We have fifth period English and then sixth period lunch together. That's good, I eat lunch with Edward and his siblings everyday—you'll be able to meet them then. Though you're probably going to have classes with some of them beforehand, and they may not introduce themselves at first…they were a bit skeptical when I was new too…don't take it personally. She said with her brow furrowed. I just sighed deeply and nodded.

"Alright, no problem. I'm trying this thing where I let everything roll off my shoulders and I _don't _let literally _everything _bother me. It's pretty cool, you should try it sometime." I said with a smirk. She just smacked my shoulder and stalked away to whatever her first class was of the day. As soon as she was out of eye-sight, I began to panic…I was left on my own! My first class was biology…wait a minute…WHO HAS BIOLOGY FIRST PERIOD? Ugh, I really, really hated science, and I had to start my day out like that? That sucked.

I angrily stalked to first period biology and handed the slip to my teacher, Mr. Christiansen.

"Ah, you're new here? Demetria Swan? You wouldn't happen to be related to Bella Swan, would you?" he asked. I nodded my head and smiled. He looked happy about that, I guess Bella was a good biology student. Too bad I'd be breaking his hopes. "Alright, there are two empty seats available for your liking. You can choose whichever you want."

I walked through the rows of tables and noticed one seat was next to a girl who appeared to be friendly (or so I hoped) and the other was next to an empty seat. I, being a nervous Nellie and incredibly anti-social before you really got to know me, chose to sit next to the empty seat. I threw my bag on the floor and took out a notebook and placed it in front of me. I hoped we took a lot of notes; I loved filling the pages of a composition notebook with neatly thought-out notes. As the final bell rang, I noticed the empty seat next to me…wasn't so empty anymore. I jumped out of shock and almost fell out of my seat but quickly regained composure. The person next to me stared at me like I was insane and their eyes bugged out of their head.

"Ah, sorry about that—you scared me! My name is Demetria Swan; I guess I'll be your new lab partner." I said with a smile. The person just shook their head and inched their seat a little further away from me. Did I offend? Did I scare them that much? My eyes grazed my notebook page, I was going to just let it slide but…I was determined to make at least _one _friend! "What's your name?" I asked. The student's eyes shifted to the right and then the left as their fingernails grazed the desk.

"Jasper Hale."


	3. Assper Pale

I smiled gently and stuck my hand out for him to shake. He stared at it like it was going to bite him and to make it less awkward I ran my fingers through my hair.

_"Smooth, Demetria…real smooth.' _I thought to myself. Jasper looked as if he wanted to laugh at my sad attempt to make that seem at least a bit natural but instead cringed into his chair.

I exhaled and blew a piece of my bangs up that was blocking my line of vision and slumped back in my chair. So much for making a new friend…this year was going to be interesting, I could tell already. I felt myself dozing off before I felt the chair next to me shoot out. My eyes shot open and I noticed Jasper was already out the door as the first bell rang.

"In a rush?" I said to myself sarcastically. I heard a small laugh behind me and turned to see the girl I almost sat next to before I chose the "empty seat".

"He always rushes out of class right as the bell rings, don't take it personally. You're the new girl, right? My name is Angela Weber." She said. I took her hand with a grateful smile and sighed in relief.

"It's good to know at least one person here has the decency to tell me their name. I'm Demetria Swan." I replied. She looked a little taken-aback.

"Swan? As in Bella Swan's relative? What, are you like a cousin or something? You do look an awful lot like her." She said. My eyebrow rose and I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Yes, as in Bella Swan…and no, I'm not her cousin. I'm her twin sister." I said. Her eyes practically bugged out of her skull.

"BELLA HAS A TWIN? I'm sorry, I have to go tell my boyfriend!" she said. She sprinted out of the room and left me there as the warning bell rang. Bella didn't tell anyone she had a twin sister when she moved here? And I used to come visit all the time, no one remembered me? Well I didn't expect anyone _here _to remember me, hopefully some of the older folk would.

I stalked off to my next class a little bit upset at Bella, and really pissed off about Jasper. Who did he think he was? I sniffed myself about one hundred times since our incident and I smelled like a stripper covered in roses (the only perfume in my room from years ago was some cotton candy flavor I used as a little kid)! It was a very pleasant scent in my opinion, and he had no right to be so rude.

The rest of the day went by like a blur until fifth period English came around. I walked into the classroom and Bella ran up to me, grabbing both of my hands.

"Hey, come sit next to me! It'll throw everyone for a loop and I want to hear about your day." She said while awkwardly flipping her hair out of her face. I followed her to a vacant desk next to her own and put my bag on the floor like usual. When I didn't turn to her and immediately start filling her in she tapped my shoulder and looked a little ticked.

"Something wrong?" she asked. I turned to her with my whole body and glared.

"Yeah there's something wrong—why didn't you tell anyone you had a twin sister? You've been here well over a year now and the people you're friends with…didn't even know I existed. I met Angela Weber this morning and she thought I was your cousin. When I told her I was your twin sister she ran out of the room, completely baffled. What gives?" I asked. I could feel my face heating up and tried to calm it down, only making me turn tomato red. She looked at her feet and bit her lip.

"It's for your own safety." She said. I was going to protest until the teacher came strutting into the room. I stood up and approached her immediately to get the signing of the paper over with.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked. I liked the look of her already; she was wearing this weird orange shirt that flowed and went down below her knees. It was a really light material and had purple blotches all over—it matched her orange capris pants of the same material. Her hair was short and completely white; it was curly. She wore these big framed glasses and carried herself like a theater director. I smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'm a new student—Demetria Swan—and I just need you to sign this slip for me." I said. She pulled the rim of her glasses to the very tip of her nose and looked at me skeptically.

"Another Swan, eh? In relation to that girl sitting right there?" she nodded toward Bella.

"Yes."

"Well then I hope you're better at English…for your own sake." She said.

"Trust me, I'm _loads _better at writing." I said with a sly smile. She returned it and signed the slip.

"Then we'll be getting along just fine—my name is Mrs. Herzogg, have a seat." She said. I walked back over to my desk and Bella was writing something on a piece of paper. I couldn't see what it was but as soon as I tried she folded it up really quick and stuffed it in her sweatshirt pocket.

* * *

><p>Bella and I walked toward the cafeteria in silence; I really didn't feel like bringing up what we were talking about before English started. As we turned down yet another hallway Bella stopped me.<p>

"Alright, can you at least tell me how your first day has been? We'll talk about the other thing another time." She said. I sighed and nodded my head; there was no point in lingering on the subject.

"Well everything's been going pretty smooth, really. OH! Except for this morning in biology, my lab partner wasn't the most welcoming person on the planet." I said. She looked confused and I pursed my lips. "His name is Jasper Hale…and he was acting like I was some kind of mutant! It was so rude!" I yelled. Bella looked like she was going to start laughing hysterically and it made me even angrier. I stepped on her foot and she yelled out in pain and caught herself on the wall.

"Ah, what the hell idiot? I know him; it's just the way he is!" she yelled in defense. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Yeah well he's really rude…I don't think I'm going to like being partner with Assper very much." I said. Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Assper? That's the best you could come up with?"

"I WILL stomp your foot again!" I yelled. She moved over a few inches and put her hands up in a truce. We came to a halt in front of what looked like a cafeteria. "Is this the cafeteria?" I asked. She nodded her head yes and stopped me before I could continue through the doors.

"Alright, I'm going to be introducing you to my boyfriend and his family. Just be on guard and remember what I told you. All of them may not seem…welcoming." She said with a smirk. I gulped and pushed the swinging doors open.

Bella walked through the lunch line with me and when our trays were full I could feel my heart beating through my chest. The thought of meeting these people was too much for me to handle, never mind actually meeting them! Bella put a hand on my shoulder and guided me over to a circular table located next to the window. As we approached, it was as if my world turned slow motion.

Bella's hand slid off of my shoulder and she walked over to one of the guys at the table. They exchanged a kiss and she placed her tray next to him. I walked a couple more centimeters forward until I was next to her. I clumsily put my tray down next to her and almost choked on my own saliva in the process. She grinned and cleared her throat to get their attention, but all five heads had already been pointed in my direction.

"Everyone, this is my uh…twin sister—Demetria." She said. As the words came spilling out of her mouth, all of their eyes widened and they each exchanged nervous glances. Bella turned to me. "Demetria, this right here is Edward Cullen—he's the love of my life." She said with a smile. "This is his sister, Alice Cullen."

The girl with the short dark hair shot out of her seat and in the blink of an eye had her arms wrapped around me.

"We're going to be great friends." She said with a delicate smile. I stared at her wide-eyed and managed to get out a nervous laugh; with this, she looked pleased. After she returned to her seat Bella continued:

"Next to Alice is her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, but I think you've already met." She said with a grin.

"Assper…" I whispered under my breath. Everyone looked like they were going to burst out laughing except for the blonde girl and Jasper himself. I didn't think they heard that! Oh crap. I looked around nervously and once again attempted to save myself: "Yeah, we're in the same biology class. We met this morning." I said.

"Well to his right is Emmett Cullen, and then next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale." She said. Emmett gave me a goofy smile and Rosalie just glared.

"Great, now we have _two_ Bella's." she said. She intimidated the crap out of me, I was just too proud to admit it. Bella turned to me and whispered into my ear:

"She doesn't like me very much, don't take it personally."

I grimaced. These people really needed to work on their manners; they were making this incredibly difficult! I thought about it for a second until I realized how many of them shared the name Cullen…and were dating. And Jasper HALE and Rosalie HALE? Twins? My face changed into one of disgust and Edward smiled.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, we're not related by blood. We've all been adopted by the town doctor, Carlisle Cullen. We all just chose to take his name…well all of us except for those two." He said while looking over to the Hale twins. His voice was like one million wind chimes, and Bella wasn't kidding when she said they were all beautiful. Good job, Bella you go girl!

"That clears a lot up." I sat down beside Bella and moved my chair as far away as possible from Rosalie—and that was difficult considering the table was circular. "It's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile. Most of them returned it, but then there were those who didn't. I took a bite out of my bologna sandwich and noticed Bella pass Edward the note she hid from me earlier. Just what exactly was going on here?

After I had met the Cullen family, time seemed to return to its normal speed again. I was thankful for that because I felt awkward and extremely out of place. How did Bella deal with this? Looking around, the two of us were just less than average, and I always considered us to be pretty good-looking. I finished my sandwich and when I looked up I noticed Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were all staring me down. My face immediately turned cherry-red but as quickly as the blush came, it disappeared. I was getting really good at calming down! What perfect timing too, considering where I was. As we all locked eyes, it felt as if I had hearing damage. My ears began to buzz and words sounded like a distant drabble. When my eyes met Alice's in particular it felt as if something funky was there and my brow furrowed. As my lips awkwardly parted in the usual Swan way, I saw someone snap in front of my eyes.

"Hello, are you listening? I asked if you wanted me to help you find your next class before the bell rings." Bella said. I shook my head and my hearing returned to normal.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said. I nodded my head toward the rest of the table as we departed and walked away in a fog. As we exited the cafeteria I heard some blonde boy turn to a brunette girl and yell

"WOAH it's like I'm seeing double! Except one's blonde! It's like I'm in heaven!" the brunette smacked him on the arm and I just rolled my eyes. No one in this building previously knew about my existence, and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing…or a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! To clear things up, I wanted to write a story where fans can realize you don't have to be awkward or weird or special in any particular way to be chosen by a Cullen. It could be anyone, which is why Demetria isn't insanely perfect or insanely broken like in most other stories. **

**R&R :3**


	4. Our Diet Isn't on the Menu

Things started to get a little weird after my meeting with the Cullens. Every day in school from there on, they weren't there. Bella didn't think anything was really out of the ordinary, so I chose to ignore it, but I couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with me. Unfortunately, we had to move to the other table of Bella's friends in their absence.

"Hey, Demetria, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me on Friday night?" Mike asked. I sighed deeply and took another swig from my water bottle.

"Sorry, Mike. I actually have something planned that night with my dad seeing as I've only been here about a month and haven't spent much time with him. Maybe another night." I said. Before he could respond I stood and walked over to the garbage can to throw away my only half-eaten lunch. That guy annoyed me beyond belief; I only tolerated him because Bella was too nice to tell him off. Speak of the devil, there she was.

"Hey, what was that all about?" she asked. I just sighed.

"Just Mike being annoying again is all. This is the fourth time he's asked me on a date, you think he'd get the hint by now." I said with a sly smile. She just shrugged in response and we left the cafeteria. I wanted to ask her about the Cullens, but I was afraid she would get angry.

"Hey, do you want to leave? The rest of my day is pretty boring and there are a couple of really great people I want you to meet." Bella said with a smile. I looked at her skeptically but agreed, I didn't want to be there anymore either.

We walked outside and to my surprise the sun was coming out of the dark abyss.

"Wow, it's rare to see the sun out. It feels so nice! So…where are we going exactly?" I asked as I removed my sweater. She closed her side of the truck and started up the engine with a smile.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>We pulled up to a small house and a messy looking front yard. As we stepped out I got the overwhelming feeling of home.<p>

"Where are we, Bells?" I asked. She took a deep breath and smiled again.

"Welcome to La Push, Demetria. You're about to meet the greatest people ever." She said. We approached the front door of the tiny house and she knocked twice. When the door opened it revealed an older man in a wheelchair. As he saw the two of us, his smile widened unbelievably large.

"Bella! It's great for you to stop by, it's been quite some time." He looked at me, "Demetria, I cannot even believe how much you've grown." He said. I was shocked he knew who I was, who was this man? Why did I feel I've met him before?

"It's great to see you too, Billy. Demetria moved back home for a while since mom's been traveling a lot. I figured we'd stop by so I could let you all know she's here." Bella said. Billy…Billy…BILLY! I remembered who he was!

"Oh my goodness, Billy! It's been ages! How have you been?" I yelled as I leaned down for a hug. He laughed heartily and returned the gesture. He ushered us into the house and asked if we wanted anything.

"I think we're okay, I actually was wondering where Jake is?" Bella asked. Billy pointed to the backyard suddenly taking on a much darker appearance. I vaguely remembered Jake, I knew he was Billy's son—why did Billy look so afraid?

We walked into the backyard and I saw three tall, tan boys transporting wood across the yard. As we came closer I also took notice that all three of these boys were unbelievably attractive. Bella glanced over at me and snickered as my face turned red again. One of the three boys turned around and smiled when he saw us. He ran over and pulled Bella into a hug, spinning her around.

"It's been too long, Bella." He said. I looked at his face and could tell just by the way he smiled that he was in love with her. I couldn't really read Bella's face, but I could tell there was some kind of feeling there as well. I'm sure Edward was not a fan of whoever this was.

"I know it's been a while, sorry, Jake. It's because someone's come back into town." She said as she gestured toward me. I stepped forward and smiled.

"Jacob Black. I vaguely remember you since it's been years since I last saw you…but I absolutely remember you were NOT this tall, nor this handsome." I said. He looked embarrassed but hugged me tight as well.

"I definitely remember you as well, Demetria—how could I forget the loveable twins I used to play with every summer, eh? I can say you've definitely grown up too." He said with a wink. Now it was my turn to blush. I saw the two other boys coming closer, and one of the two was…unlike anyone I'd ever seen.

"Ah, Demetria, this is Quil and Embry." I shook each of their hands respectively. Embry was staring at me like I was some kind of Martian and I immediately became uncomfortable. I noticed Jacob turn to him, as did Quil and they all just stared at each other. Embry then took off into the woods, Quil right on his heels.

"Can I ask what that was about?" I asked. Bella and Jacob were staring at each other and she looked just as confused as I was.

"I think we'd better go, we seem to have caught them at a bad time." Bella said to me without unlocking eyes with Jacob.

"Yeah, we're really busy at the moment." He pulled his gaze from her to me and smiled. "Sorry, Demetria. Come back sometime later this week and I'll take you to a real La Push bonfire, they're unreal."

"Yeah, sure…sounds like a plan." I said with my brow furrowed. Jacob ran into the woods quickly in the same direction as the other two and Bella started toward the truck. After we got in and she turned the key in the ignition she looked at me.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I just…I think Embry likes you or something. They're weird about their feelings over here. Don't really know how to deal with romance too well, I guess." She said. I could tell she was lying, but I let it go for now. There was some mysterious hidden feature in her life she wasn't telling me about, but I would find out eventually.

* * *

><p>Another week went by before the Cullens returned. I walked into first period Biology and was greeted by Jasper lounging in the seat next to me. My breath caught in my mouth and I hesitated before fully entering the room. I walked in and sat down without even acknowledging his presence at first…I thought he successfully switched out.<p>

"Hello, Demetria." His luscious southern accent greeted my ears and sent my mind spiraling. I turned to him with a slight blush which was quickly contained—how was I getting so good at that?

"Good morning, Assj…Jasper." Whew, caught myself on that one, "it's been a while." I said while nonchalantly turning back toward the desk and organizing some papers.

"Yes, it has. I apologize for my absence; I hope we didn't have too many partner assignments you were unable to complete. I had some family business which was imperative to attend to." He said with a slight smile. I shrugged in response. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot, Demetria. Allow me to give you my sincerest apologies, I'm not so good at meeting new people." He said. I turned and looked directly into his eyes, which were…orange? My brow furrowed and he quickly broke eye contact.

"It's fine, I know what you mean. I'm a Swan, awkward is my middle name. The only difference between Bella and I is that I like wearing dresses and I'm a little more quirky around people I'm comfortable with. She's pretty reserved." I said without thinking. I don't normally spill information like that out, so why was I doing it now? He smiled.

"Yes, I've noticed. She's very important to my brother; therefore she's important to me as well. I hope it becomes the same for you." He said. Was that flirting? Was he flirting? He couldn't be flirting, not with me anyway, he was with Alice! As if he sensed my flustered emotion, he immediately changed the subject. "I look forward to seeing you at lunch." He said as the bell rang. I just stared blankly as his form retreated out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello, earth to Demetria! What's the matter, you've been out of it all period." Bella said as she scanned through her textbook to find the Shakespeare passage we had to read.<p>

"I've just been thinking about this morning in Biology. If I'm not mistaken, it's like Jasper was actually flirting with me. He went from completely resenting me to flirting with me within the span of like a week and a half. I don't get it." I said in a daze. She just shrugged in response because Ms. Herzogg was staring at us for talking.

"I guess we'll see if something happens at lunch today." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>We walked into the cafeteria doors and a wave of excitement rushed over me. It was brought up even more when I saw Jasper staring at me from across the room. My anxiety rose so much that I had to hold onto Bella's shirt for support.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's like I have no control over my emotions or something, I think I'm having an anxiety attack!" I yelled out. Before I could even react Edward was handing me a bottle of water.

"Drink this, you'll feel better." He said. He went back to the table and exchanged a few words with Jasper and I immediately felt better.

"That was really weird, I never get anxiety that bad." I said. Bella just shook her head and began to fill her tray; I did the same. We walked over to the table and after everyone settled down, I noticed Jasper was still staring directly at me. Refusing to make eye contact with him, I turned to Edward:

"Hey, Edward, where's Alice? She didn't come back to school with the rest of you?" I asked. He smirked and replied,

"She decided to take a trip over to Ireland. She's been really stressed out with school and events taking place at home. A vacation sounded more than appetizing." He said. I nodded in response and peeled my banana. As I went to take a bite I looked around the rest of the table and was immediately confused at how I hadn't noticed it before.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed this before, but why don't any of you eat?" I asked. They all tensed up and Emmett answered,

"Our schedules aren't very demanding. We have time to eat other than here, and by choice we don't exactly like the menu here." He said. They all laughed at that and I just shrugged. I looked up and locked eyes with Jasper again and it seemed like we stayed in that position for eternity.

"Hello, earth to Demetria! God, I'm so tired of doing that to you every day, you idiot." Bella said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I kind of just…zoned out or something. What's up?" I asked.

"The bell rang; it's time to go to class…but we're leaving. Edward's going to walk with us." She said. She grabbed his hand and we were off.

"Jasper seems to have taken a liking to you." Edward said. He looked as if he were grimacing at this fact…why would that be?

"I mean, I guess. We talked for the first time this morning, really. We're friends." I said. He quickly glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"He and Alice broke up whilst we were away." He said. I gasped out of shock. "She was the one who did it—she said they weren't meant to be." His face looked pained. Did he suffer so much from the loss of this couple? I knew I didn't, though I hoped Jasper wasn't in pain.

"So you think he LIKES me? No, Edward. It's impossible and definitely not the case." I said. He closed his eyes and kissed Bella on the forehead before departing.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I asked. She turned to me before opening the door to the truck.

"He's afraid of what's about to happen." She said before getting in and closing the door. She stared at me through the window and her eyes slowly lifted to something behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper standing there. He stared me down and then beckoned me to follow him into the woods. I turned around to face Bella and she started up the truck and pulled away, leaving me to deal with my fate.

Alone.


	5. So You're a SuperHuman?

I walked toward him slowly with caution; I had no idea what was coming next. Bella seemed really distressed and Edward didn't seem too pleased either. What was going on? Maybe the mysteries of Bella's life were about to unfold themselves and Jasper was the key.

I was too nervous to say a word to him so I followed him into the forest in silence. After getting sufficiently deep into the woods and finding no way of escape, I slowly began to panic. Why did I trust him so easily? I didn't even think about what we were going to do here, was he going to speak to me? Or did he have other intentions…

"You don't have to be afraid." He said. He turned around to face me and finally stopped walking. I shifted my weight to one leg uncomfortably.

"I'm not…afraid." I said. He grinned at this and crossed his arms.

"You're a bad liar, and lying won't do you any good anyway. I can sense your emotions, I've always been able to." He said. Okay, now I was getting nervous.

"What do you mean? Like, you're good at reading people? I mean, I'm pretty observant myself but I really don't follow." I said.

"I mean I can sense every emotion that runs through your body." He started to circle me. "I can control everything you feel."

This guy was off his rocker. I just stared at him like he was crazy and before he could continue I felt myself having another anxiety attack. I dropped to my knees and clutched my heart while looking at Jasper for help—he just stared down at me.

"I can make you feel anything I desire. I can fill you with anxiety…" I started to panic. "Or I can make you feel so calm that you're on the verge of sleeping." I stood up again and felt completely fine. "For this occasion, I'm going to keep you in this state." He said with a smile. I just stared at him wide-eyed, on the inside I was completely calm but in reality I wanted to scream.

"What are you?" I asked. He sighed deeply and began to move closer to me; I moved away.

"It's really not fair that Bella had help in figuring it out. You're going to be here for a long time, no?" he asked. I nodded once. "Then you need to know. You need to know anyway because my family is going to be a part of Bella's life forever. Literally forever. And personally, I hope you can understand." He said with a wink. What was he even talking about? Was his family full of serial killers? The only thing I knew was that his siblings were all gorgeous and his father, Carlisle, was the town doctor. What did he mean by forever? Were they immortal? Did Carlisle somehow make a breakthrough in research and develop a tonic for immortality?

"You say forever, does that mean you're immortal?" I asked. He smiled; I took that as a yes. "So you're immortal…did Carlisle develop a serum to make that possible? I know he's a doctor, does he do research as well?" I asked. Jasper laughed at that.

"That was actually a very intellectual guess. I'm impressed. But alas, no, that isn't the case. I'll take Edward's approach to this situation and give you hints." He said. "Take a superhero and villain scenario—who would you want to win?" he asked. I was skeptical, but I decided to play along.

"There are not enough details in that statement for me to know. It depends on what they're fighting over really, and what one's definition of a hero is." I said. He looked a little shocked but continued.

"Well what is your definition of a hero and a villain then?" he asked. He moved away and sat on the branch of a tree; I followed behind him and stood by his feet.

"Like I said, it depends on the circumstances. A hero is someone who can be there for the ones they love when they're needed. A villain is someone who feels so sorry for themselves that they find the need to harm others, I guess. Even heroes can be more evil than the darkest villain." I said. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't read his expression. He just stared into my soul. After a good solid minute of trying to read each other, Jasper jumped off the branch and started walking toward me. He backed me up into a tree and put both of his arms up on either side of me—I could feel the blush rising but it was quickly subsided.

"What if I told you I was dangerous? Would you believe me?" he asked. He moved in closer and whispered in my ear, "Would you be frightened?"

"No." I said. "I already know you're dangerous considering you can toy with people's emotions. Emotions are the weakest part of the human being." He laughed at this.

"Exactly—emotions are the weakest part to a _human_." His emphasis on the word human made my brow furrow.

"What, are you saying you're not human?" I asked with a little laugh. When he just stared at me my smile immediately became a line. "Then what are you?" I asked. He reached over my head and ripped off another tree branch and threw it thirty feet from us like it was nothing. The loud sound of the branch ripping and hitting the ground scared me, so I jumped backwards and landed on my flank.

"What happened to not being frightened?" he asked.

"I'm jumpy when it comes to loud noises. How were you able to do that?" he stared down at me and helped me off the ground. Before I knew it, he was lifting me onto his back. "Jasper…what are you doing?" I yelled out. Before I knew it, he took off and was running through the forest on a steep incline to the top of the mountain. Except it wasn't running, he was moving faster than a motorcycle! The funny part about it was that I wasn't even afraid. I was actually…excited about what he was telling me. Okay, so he's super strong and runs faster than a speeding bullet—so what was he?

We stopped at a ledge midway up the mountain and the view overlooked the tops of the trees. I slid off his back and walked to the very edge and looked down. I wasn't one for heights so I backed up right into him and he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"You are one weird girl, you know that? How are you not frightened yet?" he asked. I shrugged in response and pulled out of his grasp.

"I just…don't really care. So you're super-human, and?" I said while chucking a rock off the side of the ledge. He sneered at me and his expression darkened.

"I'm not super-human. I'm not even remotely close to being human, actually." He said.

"So stop beating around the bush then! You obviously brought me out here to tell me, so just tell me. I doubt it'll change anything." I said. In a flash he was next to me with his hand cupping my jaw; my eyes widened.

"If only you knew how easily it would be to kill you right now. To kill you and never have any suspicion is was me. How satisfying it would be to finally just end your life…" he trailed off. I smacked his hand away and got into a fighting stance.

"So you took me out here to kill me? And you would be _satisfied _by it?" I spat. He sighed and put a hand to his temple.

"I didn't take you out here to kill you; I came out here to tell you about my life. It would be very satisfying to kill you right now, but not because I want you dead. It's because you just smell _so sweet_." He inhaled the air and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"You're a cannibal with superpowers?" I asked. He laughed at that.

"Well at least you're getting closer. I don't eat people, I'm a vegetarian much to my own personal dismay. I'd rather live among humans than constantly thirst for them all the time." He looked at me quickly through the corner of his eye. He gave me a context clue and I think I picked it up.

"When you say 'thirst'…do you mean human blood? Like, you drink blood?" I asked warily. He took another step closer but didn't speak. "Vampires drink human blood." I said. In a flash he was next to me and his lips grazed my ear.

"Bingo."

I took a step back and just looked him over. It made a little more sense now: how alluring he was to look at, it felt as though my entire body just wanted everything about him. It's how they catch their prey. How he and his siblings never eat at lunch. How his eyes were orange.

"Hm. Well that makes everything make more sense." I said. He cocked his eyebrow at me and gaped.

"That's all you have to say? I tell you I'm a blood-sucking demon and you're not even the least bit afraid? I felt it flicker for a brief second but then it was replaced by something else I can't put my finger on." He said. I shrugged again and walked to the ledge again.

"I'm not afraid of you. If you wanted to drain my blood you would have done so by now. You've also been a lot nicer to me today so I'm assuming you just recently…fed." I gulped.

"I said I was a vegetarian, in vampire terms it means I only drink the blood of animals." He said. I was baffled by that, I never would have imaged a vegetarian vampire.

"That's a thing? So why are you so worried about how I feel about you being a vampire if you don't even drink human blood." I said. I turned back out toward the forest and felt him appear right behind me. He was standing so close to me that his torso was against my back, but his arms hung limply at his sides.

"I'm the newest to be adopted into the Cullen family. I was turned during the Civil War era and was trained to destroy humans in war since I can't be killed by their weapons." His southern drawl was starting to get to me again. "Rosalie really isn't my twin, in case you haven't figured that out. We just say we're related because we look alike and it's funny. But I came under Carlisle's wing because I was disgusted at myself for being a monster. Drinking the blood of animals doesn't make me feel like a killer, though I should feel just a bit guilty. It's not quite the same as killing people though so it gives me peace of mind. But human blood…" he turned me around to face him. Now our torsos were touching and I felt the blush creep up—this time it didn't go away.

"Human blood is much more satisfying than animal blood ever will be. And your blood in particular appeals to me more than any other human I've ever come into contact with. There's something different about it…that's really what attracted Edward to Bella by the way. The fact he couldn't read her mind and the fact that her blood made him want to kill himself was what brought them together." He laughed. My mouth fell agape for a second, I completely forgot about Bella knowing about this already. How could she keep the fact that she was involved in a family of vampires a secret from me? Oh well, I would have preferred to hear it from Jasper anyway.

"Also, sorry to break it to you but you haven't been blushing lately because I haven't been letting you. Although it's a truly catching feature of yours, it just brings your blood out more and I'm afraid of my lack of self-control. I'm surprised I even took you out here into the wilderness away from civilization—I deserve a medal or something." He said with a goofy grin. I was still so confused about so many things.

"You said Edward could read minds?" I asked. That made me very uncomfortable; I don't want **anyone** prying into my mind.

"Yes. Certain vampires are granted certain…gifts when they're changed. I can control emotions, Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future." He said.

"She can see the future? How is that possible when the future is ever-changing?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"You're a very smart girl, Demetria. Alice can see the overall future as a whole, but her visions are always subject to change. Nothing is ever set in stone—she didn't exactly see you coming until you were pulling into the front of Charlie's house and jumping into Bella's arms." He said.

"She saw me coming when I was already here and she said 'we're going to be great friends'…was that because she saw us being great friends?" I asked.

"Yes. She's very close to Bella; therefore she knows she's going to be very close to you. The thing I always enjoyed about Alice is that she understands the things that need to be done in the world and does them without complaints. She sees things and then follows suit accordingly. She left to Europe for a while after leaving me in order to find a new mate, I know it. And I'm okay with it and am actually relieved I no longer have to feel guilty." He said.

"Feel guilty about what?" I asked. He smiled down at me and suddenly threw me on his back again.

"That's a story for a different day." He said before taking off back toward civilization.


	6. What Am I Getting Myself Into?

I walked up to the porch of the house and when I turned back around Jasper was gone. I was in a state of shock from learning about what Bella's life was really like behind the normality. I had a feeling the two of us really needed to talk, what was next? She was a morlock?

I opened the front door and shut it gently behind me hoping Charlie wouldn't hear me come in so late. By the time we made it back down the mountain the sun had set and darkness had settled in. Jasper ran me right up to the house and we had a wordless goodbye, but we each knew what the other was thinking.

"So, where were you?" I heard Charlie's voice call from the sofa. I cursed lightly under my breath and walked over to find him casually reading a magazine, waiting for me.

"I went out with a friend after school, I figured Bella would spread the word." I said. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"A friend, eh? What friend is this?" he asked. I had no idea how Charlie felt about Edward so I gulped loudly.

"Jasper Hale, he's Edward's brother. We're in the same biology class so we got together at the library after school to work on a project. No big deal, dad, you don't have to worry so much." I smiled. I was a very convincing liar—what I meant to say was 'hey dad! I was actually in the woods with this guy I barely know and he's actually a blood sucking vampire, but don't sweat it, he only drinks animal blood!'

"Oh no, not another one. Whatever, I'm glad you're making friends at least. Head upstairs, I know your sister's been waiting for you to return." He said. He put a hand on my head and I said goodnight to him, he had to have had a long day; I felt guilty for keeping him awake.

I ran up the stairs and barged into Bella's room to see her sitting Indian-style on her bed with Edward sitting across from her, deep in conversation. When I opened the door, she jumped up thinking it was Charlie and Edward just laughed.

"Calm down, it's just me." I looked at Edward and grimaced. "You couldn't tell I was coming by reading my mind?" I asked with disdain. His eyes lightened with my new knowledge and he smiled sheepishly.

"Actually to be honest, I have the same problem with you that I do with Bella. I can't read your mind at all either."

"It's a twin thing." Bella said. She ushered me over to sit down next to her and fill her in on everything that happened with Jasper. After I had finished regaling my story I turned to her.

"So you've been living this secret life the entire time and never cared to share it with me?" I asked.

"You would have thought I was insane if I had sent you a letter explaining everything. It also wasn't my place to tell you, it had to be one of them. I was nervous that Jasper chose to be the one to do it though since he tried to kill me when I went to their house to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. That wasn't a good time, but I feel like he shows very high self- control around you for some reason. But that's why I never told anyone about you, I wanted to keep you safe from this crazy life as long as possible." Edward grabbed her hand and held it. "I know you saw me write Edward that note one day, and it said that you would need to be filled in eventually because you're way too smart to not notice that something is up." She said.

"Well I'm just happy to be in the loop now. Does this mean I can come to family functions?" I said with a laugh. They both returned it and Edward sighed.

"Believe me, you'll be a more important part of this family sooner than you think." He said looking almost annoyed. Bella and I both stared at him but he shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough, I can assure you." We both shrugged it off. I turned to Bella with a playful grin.

"So, anything else you would like to tell me? Are you secretly a witch and you have a side-kick who can fly?" I asked. She twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip.

"Well, actually…" she started, but before she could finish my phone rang. My brow furrowed when I didn't recognize the number and I excused myself from the room to take the call.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked into the receiver. I heard someone clear their throat on the other end.

"Demetria? Is that you?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, but again I ask, who are you?" I asked again.

"It's Embry. Jake's friend you briefly met the other day." He said.

"Oh yeah! I remember you; you're the one who ran off almost immediately. I hope I didn't do anything to insult you or something." I said.

"No, it wasn't you. I'm sorry about that; something just kind of…came up. But I was calling to ask you a question." Embry said.

"Of course, what's up?"

"On behalf of the pack…I mean, the people of La Push, we were wondering if you and Bella would join us tomorrow night for a bonfire on the beach. Jake said he promised you one so I figured I would ask you two." He said. His voice cracked a few times, was he going through puberty? He looked older than I was! There was no way he could be the same age as Jacob…

"Yeah, that actually sounds fantastic. Bella and I would love to." I said. I heard him sigh in relief.

"Great! I'll spread the word." He said.

"Sounds like a plan, then. I'll go tell Bella I just booked her Saturday night." I said with a laugh.

"I'll see you then." He said. The receiver clicked and I wandered back into Bella's room.

"Who was that?" she asked. I sat down back on the bed and through my legs up next to Edward and lay back.

"Embry. He invited us to a bonfire on the beach and I accepted—hope you didn't have plans tomorrow night." I said while closing my eyes. I heard a small growl escape from Edward and opened them again. "What is it?"

"Edward's family…doesn't particularly get along with Jake's side of the town." Bella said while putting a hand on Edward's leg.

"Don't tell me they're vampires too, they look nothing like you guys!" I said.

"They're not vampires but…I feel like you'll be finding out what exactly is going on over there tomorrow. I think Embry is going to want to take you on a walk and explain some things." Bella said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because Jake did the same with me when I visited the first time. Embry seems to like you, you're both pretty similar." She said. I shrugged and closed my eyes again.

"We'll see. I just want to cook a hot dog on an open fire!"

* * *

><p>Bella and I stepped out of the truck and moseyed over to where we saw the raging flames of the bonfire. I was a little nervous about meeting new people and spending more time around Jacob's friends, but this place was just so welcoming I couldn't resist the smile on my face when I saw the boys rolling around in the sand, punching the crap out of each other.<p>

I walked over to Billy and gave him a hug while Bella walked over to Jacob and was enveloped in his arms. Their relationship made me a little uneasy; I didn't trust Jacob with her.

"Demetria, it's so nice of you to join us!" Billy said.

"I'm more than honored to be invited! This sure is a party." I said with a smile. I felt someone sit down on next to me on the log. I turned to the right and was met with a smiling Embry.

"Glad you could make it." He said.

"Of course, I was honored when you asked." I said with a smile. I had to admit, he was absolutely stunning to look at. He suddenly jerked his head up and looked over to Jacob. They exchanged looks for a while; Jacob turned to Bella and whispered something in her ear and she looked at me. She nodded at him and he locked eyes with Embry again. Embry turned back to me.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me? I'll show you around." He said. I nodded and stood while locking eyes with Bella. She looked a little worried again and shot me a weak smile. Embry led me away down the beach, toward yet another destiny. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who have rated! It really means a lot to get so much feedback on a story that's only 6 chapters haha! I'm addicted to writing it, so expect many more updates to come I have a lot planned for this :)**


	7. Wolves

We walked a little ways down the beach in silence just thinking to ourselves. I had no idea what was coming, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. Embry suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"Do you believe in fairytales, Demetria?" he asked. Alright, this was starting out strange already; what is it with this town?

"Well I definitely can say I'm more of a believer since moving here…" I trailed off. We locked eyes for a moment and his brow furrowed.

"So tell me then, do you believe in vampires?" he asked. I tensed up and looked at him skeptically.

"Yes. Why?"

"I want you to think about something for a second: what is the vampire's arch nemesis in most of the stories and comics?" he asked. I thought for a second and laughed a bit.

"Humans?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"No, bigger than that. Something else on the same level as them." He said. I pondered for a moment, trying to remember the stories I read in the past when I thought none of it was real. Oh! I had it.

"Werewolves?" I asked. His eyes darkened and before he could say anything someone stepped out of the brush.

"Sam." Embry said. Sam Uley stepped out, shirtless as usual, and stared at the two of us.

"Go back to the fire. We're about to tell some Quileute legends and Billy would be upset by your absence." Sam said.

"We're talking." Embry retorted.

"Go, Embry. Now." Sam said while stepped forward. Embry started to shake at the shoulders and looked like he was going to explode. I put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed.

"It's alright, Embry. I expect I'll be around here with Bella a lot more so I'm sure we can see each other a lot more often. We can talk another time." I said with a smile. He looked at me and returned it. I started to walk past Sam and we nodded at each other; I went to say something to Embry, who I thought was behind me, but when I turned around I saw that Sam had him by the back of the hair. I didn't want to get involved so I turned back around. I could swear I heard him say,

"Don't ever disobey me again."

* * *

><p>I returned to the bonfire and took a seat next to Bella, who was talking to Jacob. She turned around and looked at me, but didn't say anything. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she looked just as confused as I was.<p>

"Hey, Demetria, what did Embry talk to you about?" Jacob said. I just stared at him, I really didn't like the way he was with Bella and the way she reacted really pissed me off too.

"Just some stuff. He wanted to talk to me about coming back here sometime soon and getting to know each other is all. Nothing major, the way you guys are looking at me make it seem like such a big deal." I said. Jacob cocked his eyebrow as well and Bella just stared at me, I knew she didn't believe me at all.

"Awesome, well we'd love to have you guys whenever you can!" Jacob said. He tried to snake an arm around Bella who shrugged it off…for once.

After stories were told and laughs were had, Bella and I headed off toward home. She kept pestering me about Embry the entire way home, but I didn't want to tell her anything just yet. I knew Edward would be visiting tonight like usual; I wanted him in the room.

We pulled into the driveway and as we entered, Charlie was going up the stairs. He turned around and smiled when he saw the two of us.

"Hey Bells, Demetria. How was your night?" he asked. We both shrugged at the same time while Bella hung up her keys and I took my jacket off.

"It was pretty good; you should come around with us sometime." Bella said.

"I'm sure Billy would love that!" I said. Charlie shrugged at us and started walking back up the stairs.

"We'll see about next time, then. Goodnight, girls." He hollered down while waving his hand. We both yelled our goodnights and clambered up the stairs as well. I went into my room and closed the door. When I turned around again I saw Jasper standing right by my bed. I went to scream, but only little noise came out because I didn't want to alert anyone else he was there so I kind of just clasped a hand over my own mouth and slid down to the floor.

"Well that was quite an entrance." He said with a smirk. After some deep breathing and cursing under my breath, I got to my feet and walked over to him.

"What the hell are you thinking? How did you get in here? Don't tell me you can fly too…" I smacked his shoulder. He laughed and sprawled out across my bed.

"No I cannot fly. But I can jump and climb very easily, you really should close your window and invest in a screen, bugs might get in." he said with a wink. I sighed and sat down in my desk chair that I rolled next to where he was laying.

"So why are you here?" I asked. He sat up and propped himself against my backboard.

"I heard you went to go play with the wolves, I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said. He smiled at me…seductively? That needed to stop, there was no way…

"Demetria I need to talk to you right now!" I heard Bella calling from outside of my door.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled back. I locked eyes with Jasper and he blew me a kiss.

"I'll see you soon, Demetria." He said. He stood up and leapt out of my window in a flash. I stood there in a daze while Bella punched my door a couple of times. What made him come? Why was he so flirtatious? I shook myself back into the present and opened the door.

"I'm coming to your room, I know Edward's probably here." I said. I walked past her and she followed me.

When I opened her door, Edward was sitting on her bed in his usual spot. I sat down across from him and put my legs next to him as Bella sat on my left. She sat Indian style and stared at me. When I didn't say anything, she threw her hands out to her sides and looked at me angrily.

"So? I know Embry talked to you about more than just coming back to see him again. What happened?" she asked. I sighed and propped myself up so my back was against her backboard.

"He asked if I believed in vampires. I said yes. Then he said something along the lines of 'vampire's sworn enemies are blank' and made me guess. After a bit I guessed werewolves, but then Sam came out of the bushes and told us to come back to the fire." I said. Bella and Edward both stared at me, trying to read into my soul. "What?"

"Well I mean, he basically gave you the biggest hint of all time right there." Bella said. I stared at her with my brow furrowed and after thinking about it for a minute, my skin grew goose bumps.

"Bella…is Embry a werewolf?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly and my eyes shot over to Edward, who was snarling. "Does that mean Jacob is too? Are all of those boys wolves?" I asked. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly very afraid. The boy sitting in front of me was a vampire but that didn't scare me in the least, so why did the wolves?

"Almost all of them are. You can clearly tell, they're huge, always warm, and tan…usually shirtless too." Bella said. I stared blankly at her; she decided to leave yet _another _detail out.

"She couldn't have told you. She was bound by her promise to the tribe." Edward stated. Did he read my mind? Had the barrier been broken? I looked at him skeptically and he slightly laughed. "It was written all over your face, I can't hear your mind at all."

I shrugged and looked over at Bella. She looked really guilty for not telling me any of this information herself—I felt bad for crucifying her.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, you don't have to worry. I know now, and that's all that matters, right?" I said with a smile. She smiled back and we hugged; it was an awkward hug because of the angle, but still a hug. She smiled even brighter and looked at Edward.

"Alice told me that the date is definitely set. After graduation." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Date for what?" I asked. I noticed Edward shift uncomfortably and look at me with fire in his eyes.

"The date they change me—the date that I finally become one of them." Bella said. I stared at her for a second with an excited smile until something sank in.

"You mean you're going to become a vampire?" I asked. She nodded and I suddenly felt my stomach drop. "What about dad? What about mom? What are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I'm supposedly supposed to be going to college anyway, right? So I'm going to be 'going to college in Alaska'; it's far enough away where they won't be able to see or reach me and I won't have to face them." She said. I was baffled by her decision, it was so selfish!

"So you're going to disappear out of our lives with a poor excuse?" I asked. She looked shocked but I continued on. "You're leaving our parents and me behind because of your new, better life?" I asked. I was so hurt by her decision, how could she just rip away from me again?

"I wouldn't be leaving you behind, Demetria. You know the secret, you can come with us. Renee and Charlie on the other hand…they can't know anything." She said. I could tell she was upset about it, but that wasn't going to fly with me.

"How can you do this to our family, Bella? Have you even really thought this through? How can you choose to do something so selfish?" I said. I turned my attention to Edward, who looked more pained by my words than Bella did. "And you, where do you get off thinking you can change my twin sister into one of your kind without reaping any consequence? I don't mind that you're a vampire, and I wouldn't mind if Bella became one too; I do mind the fact that it would split our family up. Nothing will split us up ever again!" I yelled. I took mom and dad's divorce much worse than Bella did; I always wanted the best of both worlds.

Edward looked like he was going to vomit; I could tell he didn't want her to be changed as much as I didn't.

"If I don't get changed, the Volturi will kill me." Bella said. I looked directly into her eyes, and it was as if I could see memories forming within her irises. I shook my head and freed it from its cloudy prison.

"You say that I can come with you when you're changed…but I can't, Bella. Dad only just got his two daughters under the same roof again; I'm not going to leave him alone with no daughters. When you leave, you leave alone." I said. I walked out of her room and into my own. I locked the door again, except this time she didn't follow me.

Now that I knew the secret, I had to go back to the beach and see Embry. I needed some answers—I would take Bella with me just because I wasn't comfortable enough to go alone—I wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. Little did I know how much was going to be changing soon…and I wish I never had.


	8. What is this?

The next morning I woke up and stalked right into Bella's room. She opened her door right as I was about to knock and we stared at each other.

"I have to go to the reservation." I said.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why do you think I'm standing at your door?" I asked as I walked away. I jumped into the driver's seat of the red truck and she sat in the passenger's seat.

We arrived at the reservation in less time than it usually took and Jacob greeted us at the door.

"Wow, I didn't anticipate seeing you two again so soon!" he said. Bella smiled, I just shrugged.

"Where's Embry?" I asked. Jacob smiled wider and pointed out into the garage.

"You interrupted us as we were fixing up the lawnmower. He's in there with Quil and Paul." He said. I walked out of the house and toward the garage, leaving Bella to do whatever she usually did with Jacob when no one was looking—it was disgusting behavior.

I walked through the side door and when Embry saw me he dropped all of the tools he was holding on Paul's foot.

"AH EMBRY YOU FREAKIN IDIOT YOU DROPPED THE WHOLE DAMN TOOLBOX ON MY FOOT!" he yelled as he hopped on one foot and cursed. I couldn't help but start laughing to the point where tears came out of my eyes.

"Oh god, you guys are retarded." I choked out between laughs. When I calmed down again I looked up at Embry and beckoned him to follow me out the door. We walked into the woods and before we got too far, I stopped and sat on a log…the scene was familiar. It made me miss Jasper, he hadn't been around for a while, or so it seemed.

"I know your secret." I said. My abruptness took him by surprise, I could tell, but he just nodded his head. "I'm not afraid. But I do have to wonder what the hell is up with this town—why is nothing normal?!" I yelled. I threw my arms up in anguish and nearly fell off of the log. He laughed at that but then his face became solemn.

"It's crazy, I know. But it's true." He said.

"Why did you want me to know so badly?" I asked. If I didn't know any better he turned a little red, but it quickly faded.

"I don't know. Bella's always around and you're her sister so I figured it would be easier if you both were on the same page. And I like you, you're pretty cool and it'll make our… friendship loads easier if you know." He said. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"There's something you're not telling me, Embry. I want to know." I said. It was still early in the morning and I was starving—I wanted to get this over with.

"That's definitely a conversation for a better time, Demetria. This isn't the time." He said. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and I didn't want to make him dislike me after we just cleared everything up…so I decided I would let it go.

We walked back out of the forest and found Bella sitting in the truck while Jacob was outside…pleading?

"Bella please, I don't know what came over me! We need to take you to a hospital, that doesn't look so good." Jacob was saying. I heard the word hospital and began to run.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. I opened Bella's door on the passenger side and saw her hand was swollen and covered in bruises. My eyes filled with fire and shot over to Jacob. "Did you do this to her?!" I yelled.

"No, it happened when I punched him in the face. I forgot he was a wolf and his strong bones broke my hand on impact." Bella said. She looked more angry than in pain so I turned to Jacob and snarled.

"Why did she punch you in the face?"

"I…might have…kissed her." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I said as I walked closer.

"I kissed her, okay?!" he yelled. I dove straight for him and if Embry didn't catch me in a hold, I probably would have met the same fate Bella did.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SHE'S A TAKEN WOMAN YOU ANIMAL!" I was yelling and trying to fight out of Embry's grip. I finally broke free and got in the truck. I turned the key and rolled down the window and glared at them both.

"I uninvited all of them to the graduation party Alice was planning." Bella said.

"Good!" I yelled as I peeled out of the driveway and headed back to our half of town.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward was right there when we stepped out of the truck.

"What happened?" he demanded as he took Bella's hand gently in his own to examine it. I knew he would blow up if she told him, so I decided to take a better approach to it. I walked over and very calmly placed both of my hands on either side of his face and made him look me in the eyes. What I wasn't expecting was the shooting pain that traveled up my arms when I did this. I wanted to scream and hit the ground but I couldn't break eye contact. My hands were glued to his face and I bared my teeth out of agony. In that split second the memory of Bella and Jacob kissing flashed between the two of us and we both saw the image. After it flashed past I groaned and hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's taken so damn long to update, I actually started writing another chapter and realized I've had this one written for ages and forgot to post it! My bad...and sorry it's so short but there's more to come now that I've familiarized myself with this story again and I'm on winter break from last semester ^_^ So expect much more from me and I'd like to thank those who have recently reviewed! You're really the fire to my engine! **


	9. This is Your Room!

I awoke to a room that was dimly lit and very hospital-esque. After gathering my surroundings I came to the conclusion that I was probably somewhere in the Cullen mansion considering Edward was the last person I saw before losing consciousness. I groaned and got to my feet while putting my shoes back on.

After entering the kitchen voices could clearly be heard from the second floor so I made my way up the thin, black spiral staircase into the upper level sitting room. As I walked in the doorframe everyone grew silent.

"Was it something I said?" I joked. I walked over to where Bella was sitting and plopped down on the sofa next to her. "You don't have to worry, everyone, I'm alright. I guess it must have been a migraine or something." I said.

"It was definitely head related. What concerns me is that I was able to read your thoughts, and I normally can't do that." Edward said. I shot him a look, did he actually see the vision of Bella and Jacob?

"Can you read them now?" I asked.

"No, it's strange. You touched my face and we exchanged that brief thought before you lost consciousness, I've never experienced something like that before." He replied. I looked at Bella and she just shrugged.

"Do you think that it was something having to do with me? Or was that Edward's power acting out?" I asked.

"We cannot be sure until, if it even does, happen again. My hypothesis is that it was Edward, but that's just playing it safe." Carlisle responded. I sighed and blew up a piece of my hair.

"What time is it?"

"9:30 at night." Esme replied. My eyes grew wide and I looked to Bella.

"We should go, Charlie's probably worried about us we haven't called or anything!" I said as I jumped to my feet…bad idea. The blood rushed to my head too quickly and I felt as if I would fall over but before I could even move, I felt a pair of arms grab me and lift me bridal style. When my vision cleared I realized it had been Jasper who caught me and my face turned bright red.

"You should be more careful." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…thanks." I said slightly dazed. When he didn't let me back down my brow furrowed.

"I called Charlie earlier and to not make him worry I said we were still at the reservation and Billy has our back too…for once." Bella said. Edward slung his arm around her shoulder and I began to doubt that he saw exactly what I thought he did.

"So what's the plan? Does that buy us more time to just kind of…chill here?" I asked. Everyone in the room grinned and Jasper put me down gently on the floor.

"I guess you could say that, we don't really want you leaving just yet in case something else happens." Esme stated. I nodded once in reply and noticed Rosalie sitting in the corner glaring at us. The way she treated my sister and I really got under my skin, I was going to have a little chat with her one of these days. "Jasper, why don't you give her a tour? She's really never been around here before."

I looked over to him and blushed slightly, I hadn't gotten the chance to really spend much time with Jasper since he told me his secret. The more time I spent with him…the more I came to the realization that I liked him a lot more than I intended to.

"My lady." Jasper said as he held out his hand for me to take. I took it with a small smile as he led me toward the rest of the second floor.

"Are you feeling up to the walk?" he asked. I nodded once and smiled again.

"Absolutely, I feel fine now. I don't know what happened, but Edward said he could read my thoughts for a second. Did he happen to mention what it was he saw?" I asked.

"No, but he didn't seem very pleased with whatever it was." Jasper replied.

"Ah, so he did see it." I said in a whisper.

"What was it?"

"Oh, it was Jacob kissing Bella against her will. She broke her hand from punching him in the face, it was actually kind of funny. But I really don't like Jacob all that much for the way he is with her. He needs to learn his boundaries and know when enough is enough." I said. I threw my hand over my mouth; I didn't mean to spill all of that. "Quit making me calm! You're making me spill out all my feelings!" I yelled, Jasper just chuckled in response.

"I'm not doing a thing. You're just comfortable all on your own." He said. I blushed at that and he toned it down for me. I appreciated whenever he did that, I really did hate how I blushed so easily.

"Speaking of, did Carlisle patch up Bella's hand too?" I asked. Jasper nodded as he opened a door for me to step through.

"Yes. Now, this is my room—it's not _as _nice as Edward's since he was the first of us Carlisle changed, but I really can't complain." He said. My mouth parted slightly in shock as I stared into the bedroom…if you could really call it that.

Although there was no bed, there was a huge L-shaped, crème colored sofa to the left of the room. Across from that was an enormous big screen television in the midst of enormous bookcases filled to the brim with books and records. There was so much empty space that the room looked bigger than it actually was—but the décor was gorgeous. The carpet was a pure white accompanied by white walls; an enormous fish tank filled with exotic reef fish sat on a glass table toward the back of the room; a black chandelier with traditional candles hung from the center of the ceiling, all of the candles were lit giving the room a very…romantic feel. What really caught my eye, however, was that the entire back of the room was made of glass. The wall was an enormous glass window that overlooked the forest—the drapes were open, however they were a light brown color that would usually be used to block out the sunlight.

"Jasper…this is amazing! And you say Edward's room is _better_? Is that even possible?" I asked. Jasper smiled as he lightly shut the door behind us.

"Well, in his opinion I guess. He doesn't have most of the fancy stuff like the television and the chandelier, mostly just books and records. He spent a lot of time collecting records. I personally like my set up much better." He replied with a toothy grin. I plopped down on the L-shaped sofa and stared at the chandelier, I had always loved chandeliers.

"This really is beautiful. I could absolutely get used to living in a room like this despite the fact there's no bed of course." I said. He took a seat next to me and grinned.

"What, making yourself at home already? You're a few steps ahead of me, my dear." He said. My face turned bright red and I started stumbling over my words like a babbling idiot.

"That's not…that's not what I meant! I just meant that like, we're friends and if I was in your spot or something…" I trailed off as he put his index finger to my lips.

"I want to show you something." Jasper said. I just nodded my head silently trying to make up for my idiocy. He took me by the hand and led me over to where the glass window was. "Check this out."

He lightly pushed the middle of the glass and it opened up like an enormous door. I gasped out of surprise and he smiled.

"That's amazing! It's a giant window wall!" I yelled. My eyes sparkled like a small child as I got excited.

"That's not what I wanted to show you, either. It might be a bit hard to see with your human eyes in the darkness, but if you look carefully you can see the waterfall in the forest because of the small clearing." He said. I walked forward until I was hanging mostly out of the enormous glass window and anchored myself by hanging onto the strong glass. As I peered into the forest I could feel Jasper's hands secure on either side of my waist and grinned to myself, he knew I was a Swan and therefore I was bound to fall out of the window. After straining my eyes for what seemed like eternity, they settled on a small babbling brook and all the way up to the small waterfall.

"I found it! It's beautiful." I said. He helped me clamber back into the room and smiled.

"It's a lot easier to see in the daylight, despite the fact that it's usually dark around these parts. My room is also quite fetching in the sunlight as if you couldn't imagine." He said with a wink. My breath caught in my chest and I felt very flustered. Was he actually flirting? Or was I just being hopeful?

"So I uh, I assume we're not touring the rest of the house?" I asked with amusement.

"My room is the best one in the house, wouldn't you agree Ms. Swan?" he asked. He motioned for me to sit back down on the sofa and I did as directed because I was too nervous to screw up. He sat beside me, closer than he was before, and clicked on a remote. I thought it was going to turn the television on but instead it opened up the CD player. A few seconds went by before I heard Pink Floyd coming softly through the speakers.

"Mm, my favorite. It doesn't surprise me that you listen to them, you look like you have a good taste in music." I said with my eyes closed in pleasure. I felt him move slightly next to me and when I opened my eyes he was but a few inches away from my face, his scent smelling sweeter than ever. Maybe it was the adrenaline.

"Their music is beautiful and more emotionally captivating than most of the garbage out there today so I know I can always count on Roger Waters and his genius to bring up my mood." He said. I nodded my head and released a shaky breath, the closer he got the more nervous I became.

"Jasper…" I went to say until he abruptly grabbed both of my hands and started to move them to either side of his face.

"It was fate that we meet like this, Demetria. It's been so very long…" he trailed off as my palms made contact with his cheeks…bad idea.

We were frozen where we sat as our eyes locked and my head was filled with a thick fog I felt I couldn't fight. I immediately let go and felt the insane need to vomit, Jasper didn't look much better.

"What was that?" he asked slightly dazed. I gasped a little bit and then stood up to go vomit out the window. Real classy, Demetria. This is really how you get a guy to like you. I sunk to my knees and stared out the window in a daze while fighting the urge to scream.

"I don't know. But I'm tired of it happening." I stood up and walked out of the room and called out Carlisle's name—he was there in a flash.

"What is it Demetria?" he asked, alarmed.

"It happened again when I touched Jasper's face. I got a small memory exchange of us looking out of the window from his perspective. I didn't pass out this time, but I kinda puked." I said slightly ashamed. He put an arm around my shoulders lightly and guided me into his office.

"So it is your head we're dealing with here." He said. I nodded once.

"I guess so, yeah. This really sucks it makes me feel so sick and I don't even know what it is! Can you help me?" I asked, suddenly feeling helpless. He looked at me from the other side of the mahogany desk with a look of wonder.

"I'm honestly not sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this one was a little better than the last one lol, I went back through and read my reviews and took them into account. I'm trying to get this moving a little bit faster because I have a lot of important stuff planned and I want to keep it interesting while forming them all together. So, review please! I really look forward to reading them and they help me really improve my work-so keep it up!**


	10. Arthur Snow

_**Elsewhere**_

"You've done very well, my pet." The red-haired maiden said as she stalked around the young vampire.

"All that I do, I do for you my love." He replied with a hopeful smile. The woman grimaced as she turned away from him and sneered.

"Our task is not yet complete. You have built an army fit for destruction but you have not yet put them forth to work. We are running out of time." The woman said as she pulled a vile from her pocket. "You will need this. This is a serum that you will inject into any human you see. It will turn them into one of our own without hesitation. However it hasn't been tested yet, so make sure you do that." The woman said.

"Yes, my master." The boy replied with a look of triumph.

"This will be more fun than we thought. Edward's mate has a sister and she will be present at the great battle as well. Make sure you inject her with that serum and make her one of us, darling." The woman said.

"You have wished it. So it will be done…Victoria."

* * *

><p>After that night I talked to Carlisle I began to lose hope of finding out what this problem really was. Though, that issue was pushed to the back of my mind since it was brought to our attention that an army of newborn vampires were coming to Forks in order to destroy everything.<p>

"This army is being put together by that boy who went missing, Riley Biers." Alice said. Alice had returned from her journey a few days prior when she had gotten the vision of the newborn attack…and with her she brought a friend.

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, this is Arthur. I found him near death when I was traveling through Paris and decided it would be in his best interest to change him. I've been there for the past month and a half taming down his thirst and getting him to believe in himself again." Alice said. The man next to her stepped forward with a timid smile. <em>

_ "If not for Alice, I would not be standing before you today Cullen family. You have brought a beautiful gift into the world and I thank you for that personally. I was a lawyer in my human days and it brought me nothing but grief and pain. I was diagnosed with lung cancer for my horrid smoking habits of three packs a day for the last ten years to relieve my stress. As I was reaching for the light, the true light of my life appeared before me and I would have it no other way." Arthur stated. His eyes were already turning a bright orange color and were full of kindness._

_ I glanced at Jasper and saw that he had slightly tensed up but when we locked eyes he smiled and walked to stand next to me instead._

* * *

><p>"Riley Biers? That's the kid Charlie's been looking for over the last couple of weeks." Bella said. We all sat in silence as we let the news sink in. An idea dawned on me as Jasper sent me a glance.<p>

"We're going to need to build an army." I said. They all stared at me and waited for me to continue. "If we're going to be up against an army of newborn vampires, we're going to need all the help we can get in order to take them out…" I trailed off while stealing a look toward Bella.

"We'd be safer if we had help from the wolf pack." Bella said.

"Absolutely not." Edward cut in.

"We have the same enemy, there's no way they wouldn't back us up. I'd be safer if they were helping us." Bella argued.

"Well we don't really have an option now, it seems they've overheard us." Edward said as he stood up and opened the front door. Standing in the doorway was Jacob, Quil, and Embry. I waved to Embry and he waved back, it'd been a while since we saw one another. Jasper tensed up next to me and sat closer protectively.

"What's up?" I asked. He just shook his head and pointed for me to pay attention to the conversation.

After much arguing on behalf of Edward and Jacob and much interfering from Carlisle and Esme, it was agreed that the vampires and werewolves would come together in an alliance against the newborn army.

"What I'm not understanding is how Riley Biers would pull all of this together and why?" Emmett asked. Without warning Bella shot up from her spot on the sofa and looked terrified.

"Victoria. She has to be pulling the strings, this whole army…is a device to kill me." She said. I bolted up from my seat and yelled,

"What do you mean?! Who is this woman?" I asked.

"Edward killed her mate around a year and a half ago and now she wants to settle their differences…mate for mate." She said. I stared at her with a baffled expression.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "So now this mission is working double time, our goal is to destroy the vampire army _and _protect Bella." I said.

"How are we going to get her to safety? They'll just sniff her out." Emmett interjected.

"I'll carry her somewhere far away. They won't be able to pick up her scent over mine." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Over YOUR dead body." Edward said. Bella moved to stand in between them and I started getting annoyed.

"Jacob when will you learn to back off? Because if you keep this up I'm going to have to _make _you back off." I said. I sent him a glare that would kill any normal human and he returned it with enough fire to almost make me back down. Embry stood up and moved me backward by the shoulders and right before he sat me down, Jasper shot up and forcefully ripped his hands off of my shoulders and sat me down himself. I was getting beyond frustrated with how feisty everyone was being so I ran my fingers through my hair to calm myself down.

"LISTEN!" I yelled, "I have an idea. Bella, have Jacob carry you to a safe location close enough to the battlefield to be kept up to date and far enough where they won't detect your scent. Edward, you'll stay with her wherever she is, obviously." I said.

"We're going to need Edward on the battlefield though, we need all of the power we can get." Jasper said.

"But our other mission is to protect Bella, and if she's left without protection she's basically doomed." I said. I hesitated before continuing but finally got enough courage to say the rest of my plan: "And plus she'll have extra protection because it'll be nearly impossible to detect her scent."

"How do you figure?" Jacob said.

"I'm going to fight. Use me as bait, we have the same scent don't we? Or at least it's close enough to pass for one another. The newborns that are looking for Bella will be drawn to me instead and won't even think to look somewhere else. Though the one in charge may be a bit smarter than that, it'll at least buy us some time."

"That is not an option." Jasper said. I shot him a look and shook my head.

"There's really nothing you can say to change my mind about this. And you can't stop me." I said.

"How do you intend to fight off vampires as a human, eh? In order to kill them you have to rip the head from the body and burn the pieces." Emmett said.

"Well that works out pretty well for me, then. I know how to use a sword and I'm sure chopping their heads off will be equivalent to ripping them off. We can burn the pieces after." I said. They all seemed to ponder this for a minute or so.

"We would have to protect you too though, that would just be a hassle. We don't need _another _hassle." Rosalie said. It was the first I've heard her speak since…ever.

"I don't need your protection. This plan will work, and if I ever want your opinion, Rosalie, I'll ask for it." I said with a sneer. She looked shocked at my words and took a step back toward Emmett. I was done putting up with everyone's shit.

"So it is decided then. We will ban together with the tribe of wolves and take on the newborn army." Carlisle said.

"If we're going to do this, then you're all going to need just a little bit of training against this kind of army. And I'm just your guy." Jasper said. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a twinkle of excitement in his eye—so after everything, I would be training alongside the Cullen family and learning the mechanics of true fighting from a Civil War master…who I was starting to grow more than just a small crush on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I usually don't put author's notes at the end of so many chapters but I just wanted to wish everyone happy holidays and good health! ^_^**


	11. Imprinting and Kissing

We had a few days to rest before the real training began. The Cullens all left to hunt except for Edward who had Bella come over so the two of them could most likely "get to know each other" with the whole house to themselves. The thought made me shudder, but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I knew that Bella and I were both still virgins but I was always a little more crazy than she was—I didn't want to be the pure little girl I was anymore…but nothing I could really do about that.

I leapt in the shower after Bella had left with Edward and as I was toweling off my hair I heard a knock at the front door. Being on edge with the events to come, I tried to sneak a peek through the crack but there was no luck.

"Who is it?" I lightly called.

"It's Jacob." I heard. I blushed a light pink considering I was in nothing but a bathrobe and opened the door.

"Um, come in. You can sit on the sofa, I'll be down in just a second after I throw some clothes on." I said. I noticed he started me up and down and it made me want to smack him, there was just something about Jacob Black that unsettled me.

A few minutes later I was downstairs and sitting across from Jacob in Charlie's wicker chair.

"What can I do for you? You know Bella's not here, I assume." I said. He nodded once in response.

"Listen, Demetria. I know you don't like me because of the way I am with Bella, but I really can't help it. I don't want to sway her opinions or feelings but at the same time I crave it. I love her, Demetria. And I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, I really want to be friends. But that's not why I'm here." He said. I stared at him in surprise, an apology? That was very unexpected. I smiled in return.

"Thank you, Jacob. I'm sorry if I can come off a bit…intense. I really appreciate the apology though, and I understand how you feel. But if not for that, then what are you here for?" I asked.

"I came here to explain something about the wolf pack to you. It's been long enough and there's no way anyone else is going to tell you so I figured I would before I watch one of my own rip themselves to shreds." He said. I started to get incredibly nervous, what did he mean?

"There is a phenomenon referred to as 'imprinting' when you are a werewolf. There are just relationships when you're a human, but imprinting is the purest form of love there possibly can be. Imprinting on someone is like… like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. Whether she needs a brother, a friend, a lover…anything. You become anything for that person." He finished. I stared at him, baffled. Why was he telling me this?

"So…as beautiful as that is, why is it necessary for me to know this?" I asked. Jacob stared at me for a long time and I swore he was going to say he had imprinted on me, and then I would proceed to vomit…even though he was very attractive, that just wasn't my bag.

"I'm telling you this because someone in my pack imprinted on you and is too afraid to say anything. And I don't know what's going on but you should have imprinted back on them and it should be apparent to you who it is." He said. It didn't take much thought for me to come to a conclusion.

"Embry." I said. Jacob nodded in return solemnly and I bit my lip. "But you said it was an intense form of love, right? I know for a fact that I don't love Embry, I only just met him for Christ's sake! But if you say this is such an intense feeling…why do I feel nothing?" I asked. I was ashamed of myself, but I wasn't sure why. I know I didn't love Embry the way he probably loved me, but I did feel a very strong pull toward him.

"I'm really not sure, but it's been tearing him up on the inside. He wants nothing more than to love you and be loved by you in return." Jacob said. I thought about it for a minute and tried to convince myself that I had feelings for him somewhere…I mean, he was the most attractive guy in the wolf pack and definitely the sweetest by far, why couldn't it work?

As I was about to respond to Jacob I looked out of the window and saw the sun rays gleaming against the pane of the window. It was sunny today, it made me happy. When I thought about being happy, the only other thought that popped into my head at that exact moment was staring into the forest from Jasper's window. Jasper. The thought of his sweet southern accent sent tingles up my spine and I couldn't help but smile softly to myself.

"Demetria?" Jacob inquired. I looked up from my small little amusement and was brought back into reality.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I don't love Embry. At least not like that. You said the one who imprints has to be anything the one they've imprinted on needs? Maybe in this case fate has decided that Embry needs to be more like a brother to me than anything else." I said. Jacob looked thoughtful for a second before getting to his feet.

"Maybe. That would make some sense, but it's going to be really rough on him for a while. He won't be angry with you, because it's practically impossible for him at this stage in the game—this feeling is so fresh to him. But I wouldn't come around for a while, Demetria." He said. He went to move out the door before I caught his arm.

"Jacob, wait! Maybe you should wait to tell him until after the battle." I said. He nodded his head in agreement.

"That would probably be best." He replied. Before I knew it, he was out the door and down the road. I sighed as I closed the door and before I could trek up the stairs the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella! It's dad, I'm just letting you know that I'm probably going to be out until late tonight because after work I'm going night fishing with Billy." Charlie's voice rang into the receiver.

"Dad, it's Demetria, quit getting us confused," I laughed, "that's fine, I have some cooking skills left and I could use some time to myself. Just be careful out there, okay?" I said.

"Alone time? Where's your sister tonight?" he asked.

"You talked to Alice the other day when she came over, right? She's sleeping over the Cullen's house for girl time." I mused.

"Why aren't you there?" he asked. I panicked, I didn't think that part through.

"Dad, you know I have to have enough credits by the end of the year to graduate and I have a lot more courses than Bella. I can't afford to be left behind when everyone else is graduating!" I insisted. He chuckled on the other end.

"You've always been so hardworking, Demi. I'm proud of you—but I have to go now, there's been a breach in the case we're working on. I love you, have a good night." Charlie said.

"Bye dad, you too." I said. I hung up the phone and made my way up the stairs to dry my hair and look somewhat presentable.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my laptop legitimately doing work about an hour after the sun went down. I had my desk lamp on and my reading glasses while jamming out to music—the typical teenage night, right? Not for long.<p>

"Look at you, a busy bee doing her work." I heard a voice smoothly coo from behind me. I froze and whipped around with a pair of scissors in my hand. I immediately relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, my family went a lot further than me to hunt. I decided to stay behind and drink my fill before turning back to Forks because I wanted to spend the night with you." He said with a smile. My face heated up into all the shades of red possible on the planet.

"Any particular reason for that?" I asked.

"Well, Edward and Bella have taken over my house and I was a bit jealous that I would be bunking by myself tonight with three other couples. I figured I would come back and bother you instead." He said. He stepped out from the window in which he jumped through and sat down on the edge of my bed facing my desk.

"I mean, I'm flattered. I had nothing to do tonight so I guess I have plans now." I said with humor in my voice. I closed my computer and went to remove my glasses until I felt Jasper's hands around mine. "How did you…"

"I rather like this look for you, very intellectual." He said. I blushed slightly and removed myself from his grasp.

"Yeah, well I only need them to read so sorry to burst your bubble." I folded the glasses up and put them in a drawer. I turned back to my room which Jasper was now standing and twiddled my thumbs. "I've always been really bad at entertaining guests…are you hungr….never mind. This is even harder than I thought." I said.

"Don't fluster yourself, I'm the easiest guest to have. No entertainment required as long as I'm just simply in your presence." He said with a half-smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me, Mr. Hale." I said with a grin. That was ballsy of me, where did that come from?

"What if I was?" he asked while moving closer to me. I turned the other way so I wouldn't bump into the desk and he walked into my shins so I fell backwards on the bed. He slowly climbed on top of me and slowly removed the hairband from my hair and let it fall loosely to my shoulders; I had to retain a shaky breath.

"Forgive me, but I want to drink in as much of your scent that I can. It's simply intoxicating." He said as he lifted a lock of my hair to his nose. When he finished he leaned even closer to me until he was completely on top of me and we were both laying on my bed, only I was underneath his body.

"What are you doing?" I asked lightly. I sounded almost drunk, my words were slurring together from the idea of him being so close. I didn't realize just how badly I wanted Jasper Hale until this very moment, and that was incredibly poor timing.

"Are you afraid, Ms. Swan?" he cooed into my ear. I shivered slightly and couldn't hold back the smile.

"No."

"You're not nervous about being alone in your house with a vampire on top of you with no one to hear your screams if he so chose to bite you and drink your very life force away?"

"No."

He stared down at me for a second before slowly moving forward. I could feel his breathing increase along with my own. A cool breeze blew through the window and ruffled his hair slightly as he moved even closer and I felt my eyes closing from the pressure admitted from his topaz ones. He shifted his arms so that his elbows where on either side of my neck and his hands interlocked on the top of my head.

"Good." He replied.

Our lips interlocked and the night sky shone bright as I gently wrapped my hands around the perfect back of Jasper Whitlock Hale.


End file.
